Faith and Fury
by Twitchel
Summary: So this is an idea that's been bugging me at work for the last two days. a rush job to be honest and not that thought out well thought out but not executed exactly as I wanted to. As I said rushed it is my hope that this inspire others. towards it


**A/N Allright this has been a though bubble thats been drifting around in my head for days now. Didn't put much effort into it (Don't go Khorn on me now.) But it saddnes me that no one really thought of this and granted there are preciouse few crossovers betwixt Hp and warhammer 40k most not even with that much thought or done well I might add they mostly focuse on the Astartes. I found it wanting so I decided to make my own concerning the guard. Now this chapter isn't beta'd and just a very rough idea at best. But I hope it inspires more to do something like this. **

A coming storm

It had been an odd couple of days leading up to the third and final task of the tri-wizard tournament for one Haily Lily Potter. She'd been having the oddest dreams of a man who resembled her father in a scary way but he wasn't her father. And he wasn't a wizard well any she'd seen anyways. He was a soldier as well from all looks and the battlefields she saw this man upon made her quake in more fear than any pyschotic rambling or thought of Voldemort could do. Large greenish creatures shouting with a bone jarring war-cry, Skeletal Constructs flaying men and women alive and worse of all hulking behemoths of what used to be men shouting many insanities.

Above all the man was there silent and unwavering with the occasional guttural roar of "Hold the line you dogs!" to the men behind him firing lazer beams into the enemy. Unnoticed by anyone in the dream but Haily did this man shared the same lightning bolt shaped scar over his left eye instead of his right like hers. Though it was hard to tell considering all of the different scars that littered his face.

_A different dream now they were against the raving cultists and other heretics. Currently attached to a Krieg regiment Commissar Hadrian Merrick walked through the trenches of the line tipping his hat towards any guardsmen that noticed him. Sure he was a Commissar a right scary bastard when he had to be and they Kriegan soldiers but that didn't matter. He was here to instill discipline not fear, you got better results with good moral than that bone chilling fear in his opinion though unlike other commissars from different regiments who believed in killing one in ten gaurdsmen or one famous commissar who unfortunately for him had a reputation to uphold Commissar Merrick only believed in Killing those truly lost causes under his command. _

_Snapping a crisp salute to the man in front of him the once orphan of the schola Progenium "Colonel Liddamen the regiments in good order Colonel." Hadrian began. 'good thing too these damned kriegans are a a nightmare to read correctly on the best days.' he thought ruefully to himself. _

"_Good we'll commence the assault after the barrage from the Artillery regiments farther back in the trench system." The Commander of his regiment said after a pause in a deadpan. Again it was hard to tell what these soldiers of the imperium were thinking for the ever present gasmask he wore one as well it was standard issue for anyone assigned to a krieg regiment and it was part of the regulations as well._

_He understoon the reasons they were at home in fighitng in wastelands and the fact that they used less than conventional means to fill out the ranks. Cutting himself off from that line of thought he nodded "Very good I'm sure the boy's will be pleased to stretch their legs when we finally go over the top." he said. With that the youngish commissar walked again looking into circles of soldiers sharing barracks talk with them before heading to the communications bunker that was assigned as his primary workspace for reports and his quarters. _

_Finnally making it to his quarters Hadrian sighed and looked down at the only personal item in his possession a single locket with the initials. H-H-P on it and showing a picture of two babies. Like many times before he looked down at the picture and thought he didn't belong here. But frowned and shook those thoughts off. _

Awaking from the latest dream Haily potter couldn't help but get the feeling that something big was going to happen. Not many people but she and those closest to her parents knew but she had a twin who disappeared the night that Voldemort attacked her and the unfortunate young witch who was babysitting the potter twins. When her parents found her she had the lightning shaped scar and was the only one to be found. But what was missing rose all of the questions the male potter twin and the twin locket left behind was an ominous letter. _'he will return when the time is right'._

And we fast forward to the graveyard. All four of the champions ended up getting sucked into this one all four shaking with pure and unadulterated terror as they were exposed to the cruciatas curse. But something odd happened to the GWL her hazel eyes began to glow. And a rift in space and time broke open she'd unknowingly tapped into the warp and sucked someone in from the future from a different planet who'd been gone for far too long.

Voldemort couldn't help but gape in shock at this sudden turn of events. In front of him the children and his inner circle stood a figure which if anyone took death to be a military man would certainly fit the bill. Clad in gasmask grea coat and peaked cap with shin high boots.

The ominous sound of a re-breather in operation was the only sound at that moment. Until a voice with barely restrained fury spoke "Now explain to me exactly WHERE in THE FRAK I AM" Thundered a distorted voice. At that moment Haily Potter was petrified she'd only heard that voice in her dreams. One of the death eaters being oh so Smart tried to cast a crucio at the figure it hit but had an odd effect in stead of howling in pain the figure only grunted. "Oh I oh so love it when they have fight in them!" he breathed in mild ecstasy. The hum of a chain blade started as the figure brought his sword to bare, in his other hand he held his favored las-pistol.

Sensing things about to turn sour sour Voldemort howled in anger, "END HIM" before apparating away. Oh how he would regret that Of course his lackey's Crabb and Goyl senior were to quick to oblige him the rest simply disappeared. Now like their sons they weren't the brightest and paid for it. Before they could even raise their wands The figure was upon them. Receiving a blast of las to the face goyl went down while the unholy shriek of the chainsword which looked close to a saber began to shred through meat and bone of Crab seniors stomach.

The champions were stunned first that they were alive and second what this man did. The only exception to this was Victor Krum who had a grim outlook on life and war in general. Sheathing his weapons the figure sighed for a long moment before taking his gasmask off "at least I'm no longer with those creepy bastards." He muttered to himself referring to the kriegans of course. Looking at the Juvies stunned into silence. He frowned "Children, I must ask where on earth am I?"


End file.
